Beast of Beauty
by tinyhearts18
Summary: *A Beauty and the Beast twist* Rose is trapped in a housefire one night, when a mysterious man or what she recalls a Beast, rescues her, and now she can't seem to get him out of her mind. She's betrothed to the rich and powerful Adrian Ivashkov, but her heart is not in it. Will she follow her fathers request to marry, or will her heart lead her into the arms of a Beast? AU, R


**BEAST OF BEAUTY**

_Disclaimer: I do not own VA series, or any of its characters, the wonderful Richelle Mead owns all rights. No copyright infringement intended, just for fanfic purposes only. _

_Short Synopsis:__ Rose is human, but this story still has its supernatural world we know and love in VA. So, Strigoi, Moroi and Dhampirs still exist, just not to Rose's knowledge. :D It's a Rose and Dimitri fanfic, with a Beauty and the Beast twist to it. Hope you like. _

**Prologue**

_~Red Beauty~_

I woke up choking on air.

Studying my surroundings, I groaned, narrowing my eyes over the thick fog that settled overhead. My mind registered too late, when I saw orange flames flickering nearby. That's when my eyes fully focused on the situation at hand. I was trapped in my room, while my house was burning.

I bolted upright, slamming my hands over my nose, coughing wildly from the black smoke.

Oh, God! There's a fire! Was my initial thought, before realizing that my father was in the other room. I threw my blankets over my head, and pinched the corners, hugging the comforters to my body and ran for the door, but I was halted by a thick burning boulder that had fallen down in front of me. I reeled back, coughing, trying to look for an exit. I was three stories high, and jumping out that window wouldn't do me any good. Neither was staying in my room. I had to get, but how?

I tried screaming for help, but smoke clogged up my throat, and I ended up choking instead. My eyes wildly searching for an escape route, but they stung from the thick smoke that was building up every second I stayed here. I was on my knees, crawling now, with the blanket over my head serving as a protective barrier, even knowing it was totally useless, it kept my oxygen clear for a brief second. I inched closer to the door, but realized that I couldn't actually get passed. The orange flames grew thicker by the minute, and I was slowly losing hope. I crawled back near the windows, but screamed when the expensive tapestries caught on fire. I was trapped.

I couldn't get out, and I couldn't breathe.

"Rose!" I heard in the distance, but I no longer could see in front of me. My room because a hazy fog, and heat started build all around me.

A scream tore through my throat, but it later died out when I collapsed to the floor. The smoke was too much. The flames were too high, almost to the point where I was smothered in the stuff.

My breathing became shallow, and my esophagus repelled the stale air. I blinked slowly into the thick haze, when a dark silhouette materialized in the distance.

The figure was tall, almost like a dark shadow hovered over my body. I could feel strong hands slip under me, and I was suspended into the air.

Nothing coherent seemed to form in my mind at the moment, only that whatever or whoever had placed me on a soft surface away from the choking air that was my room.

I looked up through blood shot eyes, into a pair of red rimmed pupils, and sharp pointed teeth protruding from his soft lips.

The distance of sirens sounded in the air, and my savior jerked his head around behind him. I wanted to say thank you, but the words wouldn't form on my lips as he stroked the sides of my cheekbones.

"You're safe now, Roza." The foreign accent that suggested he was of Russian descent rolled off his tongue seductively.

Before I could ask him how he knew my name, even if he didn't quite get it right, he was already retreating.

"Wait," I wheezed. I knew it was loud enough for him to hear me, because he paused. Slowly, he twisted his head around to look at me. I swallowed, trying to savor the much needed oxygen, as I pinned him with a desperate look. "Who…are you?" I wheezed.

I watched him put a black hood over his face, and shook his head. "Someone you don't want to know," he replied. Except, how wrong could he be, because I knew that he was exactly someone I wanted to know. I needed to know.

Even more so, why did he have red eyes? Why was his teeth so sharp like that? Or was I so out of it, that I'd imagined it all. Still, the thoughts lingered.

"Thank…" I choked, blinking slowly, until the effort to keep my eyes open became too much. I wanted to thank him for saving my life.

A low growl sounding deep in the distance, but it sounded more like a chuckle, before he disappeared. And blackness threatened me once again.

I blacked out.

A/N: Tell me if you want more, I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reading.

xxTiny


End file.
